Strike Witches- Soldiers of the 4th
by Reconcorps51
Summary: With the arrival of thousands of other world soldiers, Miyafuji Yoshika and Francesca Lucchini are ordered by Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke to interview certain soldiers in an attempt to improve relations between the witches and soldiers of the 4th U.N. Task Force and to further understand their new allies strange war-torn world. Directly related to Strike Witches New Hope.


**Hello everyone and welcome to the first entry between the soldiers of the 4** **th** **Task Force and Miyafuji Yoshika. To those people that are here because they have read the main story which this is directly connected to please ignore this message and continue. To those who have just clicked on the story I suggest you go read the first chapter of the main story so you are not completely lost as you read this. Please keep in mind though as you read that I'm in the process of rewriting the story so far and only the first one is complete the other two have not so that is why the first chapter and the second don't match up. Other than that I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter.**

* * *

 **Journal Entry: Sergeant Rebecca "Beck" Halloway**

 **Date: April 1945**

 **Location: 501th Strike Witch's base**

 **Miyafuji Yoshika**

In the morning Wing Commander Minna asked Miyafuji Yoshika and Francesca Lucchini to interview some of the other world soldiers so we can get to know them better. She said that the other soldiers seem to like the young pair and thinks that they won't mind if we ask them a few questions. Yoshika and Lucchini decided to start during lunch when the mess hall is full of the other world soldiers. As Yoshika finished making the lunch the soldiers started coming in some of them in full combat gear others just wearing an undershirt or just their uniforms. Yoshika thought that in a way they don't seem very different from the soldiers of their world, they thank her and praise her for the food she makes while some even go so far to help cook the food. However Minna told the young witches to watch what they questioned the soldiers about, she said that they all have a certain look in their eyes, they had the look of a person haunted by the past much like Captain Barkhorn was when I first met her.

As Yoshika watched the soldiers walk down the food line most of them spotted her and smiled warmly as they greeted her. Yoshika didn't know why, but when she look at them they all look very tired for some reason as though they never slept much. Lucchini eventually came in and all the soldiers welcomed her calling her by her nickname they had given her "Little Sister". Yoshika out of curiosity asked one of the soldiers that helped her cook, "Why is Lucchini so popular with the soldiers?"

The man looked at me smiled at me, "She is pure and innocent that's why." Yoshika didn't understand what that meant, but didn't have time to ask as Lucchini hopped over to greet Yoshika and asked if she was ready. Both girls looked around the room and saw a woman that was sitting down eating lunch, she wore one of their camouflaged uniforms the other world soldiers wore and had a matching helmet next to her. She had grey eyes and straight black hair that went down to her shoulders. Lucchini pointed at her and asked, "What about her? She looks fun." She said starting to walk over to her.

The young women spotted the young pair walking over to her, "Hey-o little ones what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi my name is Miyafuji Yoshika and this Francesca Lucchini. We were wondering if it would be ok for us to ask you some questions about your world and your personal life." Yoshika asked her as she listened carefully before leaning back on her chair and kicking her feet on the table,"Oh an interview eh? Well alright then if you want me too little one what do you want to know?" She said.

"Could you please tell us your name, rank, age and job first?" Yoshika asked her pulling out a pencil and paper from her bag that she had received from one of the soldiers she had cared for.

"My name is Sergeant Rebecca Halloway, but my old squad called me Beck. I'm the loader for Firefox 1-1, Major Erich Rommel's personal M1A2 command tank. Before being assigned to the 11th Joint armored battalion I was a part of the 7th home defense force. 26 years old from-." Lucchini jumped up from behind her grabbing her boobs and began groping them.

Yoshika was surprised by Lucchini that she had snuck up on Rebecca while she was interviewing her, "Lucchini could you please stop." Yoshika asked the young girl scratching the back of her head, but Rebecca just "waved her off" is what the other soldiers told her it was meaning that it was fine.

"You know little sister you could just ask to touch my rack, you don't have to always sneak up on me to catch a feel I don't care." She said in an uncaring tone. Lucchini cheered in excitement as she nestled her way between them like she does to Shirley, "Man your boobies are nice and soft yet firm at the same time! Bigger than Barkhorn's, but not as big as Lynette!

"Huh? Bigger than Barkhorn's, but smaller than Lynette? Well not everyone can have huge a rack like her and Shirley, but I'm ok with my B's." Rebecca said patting Lucchini on her head.

"Could you tell us a little bit more about yourself and where you came from?" Yoshika asked her trying to ignore Lucchini as she kept squeezing Rebecca's boobs.

"Well I was born in 1999 in Australia, the Commonwealth of Australis in your world, an only child my mom was a little bit overprotective when it came to her only daughter, my dad also cared, but he taught me self-defense to help "Better myself"." She said chuckling, "Most of the bullies were a little bit more than surprised when I got them in a choke hold." She added.

"What about your parents what were they like?" Yoshika asked.

"My dad was a 12 year veteran police officer turned survival expert, while my mom was a counselor for the police force which how they met. Dad swears he fell in love the moment he saw her. He then spent the next 3 years trying his best to impress her then marriage and about a year after that, poof me." She said. "Mom tells me my dad cried when he saw me for the first time, he was willing to move the Earth itself if it stood in my way, but as it turned out Earth moved out of the way for me. Mom taught me patience while dad taught me aggressiveness, both worked hand and hand in armored warfare." Before she paused before continuing on.

"You should of seen their faces when I brought home my first boyfriend, I swear the look on their faces, you would of thought they had just seen Michael Jackson moon walk across the room." Rebecca continued her story slurping down her miso soup.

"Um, who is this Michael Jackson you are talking about?" Yoshika asked curiously.

She just scratched her head and frowned, "Who's that? Eh just forget about it, but that was nothing compared to when I told them I was going to join the military they looked like a bomb had just gone off in front of them." She said sighing, "Mom tried her best to get me to change my mind, but I always knew I wanted to get away and make a change in the world, the military seemed to be the best solution at the time. Anyways 'Bout half way through my training I overheard two instructors talking about a new home defense unit that was being organized due to the rising tension between China and Japan. Well as soon as I heard that I signed up for it and chose to be a part of the newly formed 7th armored defense unit. After finishing my training in the M1A1's as the loader the war broke out in Europe and well after that the whole world went to shite. China launched an attack on Australia and Japan using amphibious landing craft and airdrops, boy that was a hell of a day, one of the worst ones I've had to this day. I remember barely a week after the landings, I was sitting on a hill watching Sidney burn as Japanese and Australian troops charged in head long trying to stop the advancing Chinese, thankfully Aus's capital Canberra held the line and was eventually relieved by the 4th."

Yoshika was shocked as she listened to Rebecca recall the events that happened to her country she could not help, but remember the reports she had read when the Neuroi invaded Europe and how similar it was to Rebecca's tale of Australia, "What about your parents?" she asked her nervously.

"My parents? They made it out ok I was able to cover them as they escaped via airplane to Canada. Anyways I saw all of my combat from the defense of Australia it was only recently we managed to push the Chinese off our arses. Then I got transfer orders from brass saying I was to be reassigned to Major Erich Rommel of the 11th Joint armored battalion, 4th Task Force, just as they were leaving to resupply Britain that's about it for my story."

Yoshika felt a lump in her throat disappear at the revelation that Rebecca's family had made it safety out of the battle, but still felt sorry that the family had to leave their home like so many other people when the Neuroi first started to invade the world. Lucchini now getting bored of being nestled between Rebecca's breasts looked at the gun next to Rebecca, "Is that your weapon?! What is it? Let me see it!" she yelled trying to reach for it, but Rebecca was faster.

"This is the lovely F88 Austeyr designed by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG it shoots 5.56 x 45mm NATO rounds. It's been modified to have a bayonet lug, a 1:7 in rifling pitch as found in the M16A2 rifle, and it is optimized for the heavier 62-grain NATO-standard SS109/M855 round. The man who developed the gun kinda had a shit fit with us over that claiming we had ruined his gun. Other than that I have my two custom M9's and my dad's Bowie knife he gave to me as a present before I left." She said as she gave Lucchini the gun which she began to inspect it closely.

Yoshika chuckled at the sight of Lucchini looking at the gun exclaiming how light it was before turning back to Rebecca, "You seem quite calm given what you have seen Rebecca." She remarked.

Rebecca gave a light chuckle, "Yeah I get that a lot from my team, I don't know how Commander Kaytusha can stay so serious all the time. There's no need to worry about the small things in my opinion, I mean we may die at any time in our world so I might as well enjoy what little life I can." She said tossing her helmet in the air and catching it with one hand.

Yoshika chuckled a bit, _'She reminds me of Erica a lot!'_ she thought making a small note of it in her notebook, "What about our world Rebecca what do you think about it?"

"What do I think about it? Well that's a bit of a hard question seeing as this is the first time for everyone. Hell I think only the Japanese or a pedophile could think of a world like this one with young girls like yourselves walking around with basically nothing down under. Yes I know it's a uniform in this world, but if you were ever caught in ours like that it's like asking to be raped by every man you walk by."

Lucchini didn't quite get what Rebecca said, but Yoshika's eyes grew in fear by the statement, _'There are people in their world that would rape us just because of how we dress!? I really don't want to go there!'_ She thought trying to push the thought of some old pervert grabbing her out of her mind.

Rebecca shook her head at Yoshika's reaction, "Yeah there are people in our world like that, but that's only in the places where the military hasn't restored order. For the most part order has been restored in most of the big cities and towns, but what I mean is that it would be very weird and taboo for little girls like yourselves to be seen without pants."

"Well we need to be pantless because they interfere with the operation of our strikers, besides its quite normal in our world for girls to go pantless in honor of us. Or that's what everyone tell me." Yoshika said scratching the back of her head.

Rebecca nodded her head, "Yeah I know people seem to idolize you like they do to us back in our world, but other than that I don't see any problem with your world, not counting the crazy Sci-fi aliens that look like they should be in Star Trek and shoot lasers out of them everything else is just peachy!" she said laughing at the last part.

"As for the witches no lie you girls are some of the bravest young soldiers I've ever met if not the strangest, I know half of the men back in my world would scream like pussies just at the sight of those Neuroi things and here you girls are taking them head on in the name of humanity. If it means anything you have my absolute respect for that." She said for the first time in a very serious tone like she meant it. Yoshika felt nothing but respect and admiration coming from Rebecca as she said those words. Yoshika's cheek's glowed red as she said, "Thank you Rebecca."

Lucchini put the gun down after finishing her "inspection" of the gun and yawned loudly before putting her head down. Yoshika on the other hand looked at her notes, "What about your commanders what do you think about them?"

"Which one Commander Kaytusha or Major Rommel?" she asked in response, poking Lucchini in her cheek waking her up.

"Um, both please." Yoshika asked her.

"Both ok um I've had some experience with the 4th, but that was during the reclamation of Australia, other than that do know that both are highly decorated officers in the U.N. The Major is known mostly for his and Colonel Patton's dual command of defense and counter attack in Israel a country in the Middle East, that and their attack into Russia that took virtually no casualties during the three day operation. The Commander however is well known for her campaigns in Japan, Africa, France, Britain, the Middle East, Russia, United States and Mexico. Yeah she's quiet the young veteran isn't she?" she said noticing Yoshika staring at her in wonder, "Eh!? She's over seen that many operations?!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Well not exactly, she was not the commander of the 4th in the operations in the United States, Africa, Britain and France, but she was the EXO of the last commander when those operations took place. So while she wasn't the true commander people still knew about her."

Yoshika then asked, "What happened to the last commander?"

Rebecca scratched her head, "Um, Commander Hardling? He died I believe in the United States when his HQ was hit hard by Russian artillery. Too be honest he wasn't the best commander, but he did try I think." She said.

Yoshika just replied with a low, "Oh." As she wrote that down in her notebook. Then she felt a hand grab the notebook and looked to see Rebecca reaching across the table.

"It's not your place to feel sorry for the people we lost in our war, their deaths already hang heavy on our soldiers. The last thing we need is to scare you young ones into thinking that your world is destined for where ours went. Just always remember your decisions can change the world and if it does it will affect everyone on the planet with it. Don't make the same mistakes as us." Rebecca said releasing her grip on the notebook.

Yoshika just looked at what she had written before asking, "Rebecca what is your wish for your world?"

"My wish? You know you're asking the hard questions aren't cha, well I always wanted to go to Europe, but for now I just want people to stop fighting because it's tearing our world apart piece by piece." She said finishing her food.

"You're a very caring person Rebecca, I hope that you get your wish." Yoshika said smiling before thanking her for her time to answer the questions. Rebecca held out her hand for Yoshika picking up her gun with her other, "Nah it's cool little one. It's been a while since someone bothered asking about who or where I came from so thanks and uh if you ever want to talk to me again I'm usually by the tank depot or by the HQ just ask for Beck kay?" She said.

Yoshika grasped Rebecca's hand firmly, "Rebecca it was nice to meet you and I hope that you are able to go home soon." She said as Rebecca only smiled and waved bye to the young pair as she left.

' _Rebecca was a really nice person although I feel sorry for her home, I hope that she does go home eventually and that the war they all talk about ends soon. Humans killing humans is such a scary thing to think about, I don't want to think about what would happen if something like that happens in our world, I don't want our world to end like Rebecca's has. I don't want to kill people I want to help, but all the other soldiers say they are bad people and they won't give up till death relieves them of their suffering. I hope that the fighting will stop like Rebecca wishes and that she can see her home rebuilt once again.'_ Yoshika added at the end of the entry under it was a small picture taken of her, Lucchini and Rebecca who had both her arms around the girls giving them a tight hug with a wide grin and pointing at the camera with one hand while showing a peace sign with the other. Turning the picture around Rebecca had written in cursive to the young girl, _'Live life with no regrets.'_

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter I would like to take this time to thank everyone who is reading this as well as everyone who has given me O.C.'s for the main story especially fellow writer AusFlyer who provided me with this O.C. I would like to inform everyone who has submitted O.C.'s that their characters will appear here as well as in the main story and that the rewrite for the second chapter is going well. As for an update on when the story will be continued I cannot answer that since I want to work on the quality of the story instead of quantity. Thank you for everyone who is still reading my story and has waited for the hiatus to end, till next time everyone.**


End file.
